


winter cove

by kevinbanta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinbanta/pseuds/kevinbanta
Summary: it's winter time the traditional mating season for dragons, toothless thought like last year he was going to be alone again but, to his surprise...





	1. snogletog surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just realized how many people like this and I haven't added in update (and I feel bad for leaving you all hanging)  
>  so I am going to write another chapter for this, here's a little hint the update title will be
> 
> I dare you to try

Toothless stood on a cliff at berk overlooking the ocean. He sighed resting his head on his paws, Hiccup was away with his mom and toothless had to look after himself. Toothless looked up and warbled sadly.

Cloudjumper heard the nightfury's call and flew down next to him. He nudged him playfully and bounced around purring all the while. Toothless grinned his no-teeth smile and jumped on Cloudjumper, Toothless moaned softly and his four-winged friend got the message instantly. Cloud hopped up and grabbed toothless, taking to the skies. He flew quickly to the cove a decent ways away Cloudjumper thought, he set the nightfury down gently and landed next to him.  
Cloud cackled, running his tail under Toothless chin who purred lingering for a moment. Toothless jumped on Cloudjumper licking his throat and flaring his nostrils in a display of dominance. Toothless paused and glanced down grinning he looked at the stormcutter, Cloud purred in delight. Toothless made his way further down peeking up at the older dragon as he licked his tip. Slowly taking him into his mouth he left his teeth fully out, brushing against the soft skin. Toothless sucked softly, Cloud groaned putting one of his smaller wings behind toothless. The night fury warbled a warning, he sucked hard taking him whole into his mouth, Cloudjumper shrieked in both surprise and pleasure. Toothless slowly slid his teeth off letting them drag for a second at the end.  
Cloudjumper flipped him over swiftly knocking over a small tree, he smirked nibbling toothless's throat. He leaned over the younger dragon and paused staring into his emerald green eyes, he slipped his tongue into toothless mouth nose to nose with the offspring of lightning and death itself he growled: let's test that.  
Toothless purred and Cloudjumper snapped back into focus, he pinned the night fury to the wall digging his fore claws into the rocks. Cloud pushed in roughly yet slowly realizing he was twice as big in every way, Toothless wailed paws digging into the stormcutter's shoulders. Cloud thrust slowly and rapidly picked up the pace, Toothless moaning wondering how his mate got so experienced. Cloud roared and rode the nightfury for all he was worth, within a minute the 'offspring of lightning and death' roared and came completely undone triggering the stormcutter to as well. Toothless dropped his head to Cloud's shoulder chills going up his spine, he grinned sheepishly looking up at Cloudjumper who licked him on the head purring loudly. The two of them trotted to the pond to catch some fish and with happy minds and full bellies the two them dozed off Cloudjumper curled around Toothless and Tooth using cloud's second wing as a pillow.


	2. I dare you not to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cloudjumper may have four wings but now he's not allowed to use a single one (except for walking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so short update but an update nonetheless

Toothless grinned looking at Cloudjumper's back, his mate beautifully dived and swirled in the air. A challenge had to ensue Toothless mused.  
Cloudjumper landed next to his mate who had a cheeky smirk on his face; Cloud tilted his head with a questioning cackle. Toothless warbled innocently and then stared directly into Cloudjumper’s owl eyes, sitting up he tugged at one of his mate’s wings and made an X with his paws. Cloud’s eyes lit up and he cackled loudly; nodding at toothless, happy to try the challenge his mate Lived with everyday.

Cloud hopped into the air his wings stretching longly…  
BAM!  
The stormcutter shrieked rolling onto his back, he sat up suddenly staring at the dashing bastard who just shot him. Cloud huffed in annoyance and marched off. Toothless warbled realising how upset cloudjumper was, he ran after the stormcutter. Cloud swung his large tail over toothless’s head and chattered a warning. The night fury backed up and sat staring at cloudjumper, Toothless shook his head and walked around to face his friend. The stormcutter merely looked into the horizon and huffed, toothless snarled startling cloudjumper who quickly looked down at the night fury. Every single day the unspoken words burned into the older dragon’s mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end I will be adding more I just wanted to give you lovely people something to read

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this around midnight and thought it was pretty hot and cute so here it is


End file.
